Songi Finto
by MoaningMomoMormon
Summary: A Ron and Hermione fanfic... Just awkwardness that makes life so great. tell me what you think :D


**Disclaimer: hahaha, that's a funny joke, me owning Harry Potter… I do own the spell though… yeah, all me :D**

Songi Finto

Hermione sat up in the girls dormitory, gazing out the window. The sun was low in the sky, just above the distant mountains, it was early morning. The water on the lake glistened and there was a slight breeze rustling the leaves, it was picture perfect. Hermione was currently trying to regain her composure before going down to the common room. She really hated it, these weird feelings that were slowly growing, these feelings that she didn't quite understand. Yes, she knew she _liked_ Ron, but it just didn't make sense. Half the time she couldn't stand him, she couldn't count all the fights they had, she wanted to strangle him for being such an insensitive git and yet, there were those moments that just sent butterflies flocking in her stomach. It was almost cute how clueless he was, and no matter how hard she tried she could not deny the adorableness of his smile… But amidst all the chaos that was raging inside her just at the thought of him, there was one persistant fact… she couldn't let him know. If he liked her he could make the first move, and if he didn't… it'd be better that he didn't know, then their friendship at least would survive. Hermione breathed deep, she'd already come to this conclusion, but her dream that night had thrown everything off balance. It hadn't been a particularly long dream, it'd just been her an Ron, sitting alone, and then they had scooted together… and kissed. Hermione blushed at the thought. She didn't know what she'd do if Ron ever found out about her dream, it would just be too awkward, it would ruin their friendship. She walked down the stairs, feeling more nervous than if she was taking her end of level exams. Reaching the common room, Hermione saw Ron and Harry waiting for her to go to breakfast.

"Hi, guys." She greeted her heart flip-floping at the sight of Ron.

"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted as they made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't help noticing that Ron didn't acknowledge her prensense. If Hermione didn't know better she would have thought that Ron knew what she'd dreamed about. Harry noticed an akward silence between the three of him, as they ate their breakfast, and he had the odd sensation of feeling like a third wheel, he wondered if Ron and Hermione had been in another fight and he'd somehow missed it.

"So… did you guys sleep well?" Hermione asked, attempting to break the silence, but to her astonishment Rons ears just went red and he continued to remain silent. Harry answered with,

"Yeah, how about you?" Hermione hadn't thought that the conversation would turn towards her, and she blushed a deep red as she mumbled,

"Um, yeah… fine." It was then that she realized she was going to have use her old standby, "Oh! I have to go to the Library." And she rushed off, thouroughly embarassed and not entirely sure why. Ron stared after her, mouth agape.

"Did you two get into another fight or something?" Harry asked. Ron gave him a befuzzled look.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Well you didn't say a single word to her…" Harry trailed off giving Ron an expectant look. Ron looked around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation,

"Um, I just had a really weird dream last night, and things where just… weird this morning." Ron mumbled turning redder than his hair. Harry had an inkling where Ron was going with this so he didn't press any further.

"Actually, I just remembered I have some… homework I have to do, I need to go to the Library." Ron got up, leaving a very confused Harry sitting alone. Ron entered the library, not really sure why he was there. It only took him a moment to see Hermione wringing her hands and pacing behind the "Magical Cures" section. She saw Ron and tried to smile… but she looked more in pain.

"Hi, Ron."

"Hey." They stood there staring at each other for an awkward moment.

"So…" Hermione trailed off, failing at her attempt to break the silence.

"Uh… I have to tell you something." Ron blurted, he looked as if he regretted the words, but he didn't take them back.

"Yeah?" Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I had a weird dream last night." Ron continued carefully.

"Oh, me too." Hermione laughed nervously.

"You were in my dream."

"Really?" Hermione's eyebrows rose, and Ron gulped.

"Yeah, so I'm just telling you this, because I don't want things to get awkward between us." Ron blurted out the words rapidly, "I dreamed that we kissed." He closed his eyes as if expecting to be slapped. It was then Hermione started laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to hold on to Ron to stop from falling.

"Wait, what?" Ron's confusion was plane on his face.

"I had… the same… dream!" Hermione gasped between laughs. Ron's confusion deepened.

"You had the same dream?" He asked, sounding completely lost.

"Isn't it obvious." Hermione laughed, shaking her head, "Someone cast a spell, it's a classic _Songi Finto _charm."

"Really?" Ron looked skeptical.

"Ron, how many dreams have you had of us kissing?" Hermione asked.

"Uh… just the one." Ron replied.

"Exactly, so we'd both have a dream, for the first time, of us kissing, and it's not a spell?" Hermione smirked. Ron smiled back,

"Hermione… how is it that you know everything."

* * *

Harry wandered the halls, wondering where Ron and Hermione had run off to, when he bumped into Luna.

"Oh, hey Luna, have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, but I suppose this means it worked." Luna smiled to herself. Harry, unsure he really wanted to know asked,

"What worked?"

"_Songi Finto_."

"Luna, I have to be honest with you… I have no idea what that means." Harry smiled.

"It's a spell used to send people dreams."

"Did you send Ron and Hermione dreams?" Harry asked.

"Well, they seemed so clueless, so I sent them the dream of desire… just thought I'd plant the seed you know." And with that, Luna skipped away, Leaving Harry, once again, alone and confused.


End file.
